Angela's birthday party
by BoothsJeffersonianSquints
Summary: It's Angela's birthday and she's throwing a party to celebrate. The thing is, since it's her party you have to do what she says. Brennan is going with John but what about Booth? We got TWO reviews that said to go on, so we will. Go on. :DD R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is our first FanFiction, so, sorry if it sucks (; R&R**

**Booth, Brennan and the others are at Angela's birthday party and everyone has to do what she says, or Hodgins'll kill them. **

**This is going to be a B&B story, but we don't want to make it too easy for them to get together. **

**We're making this chapter **_**really **_**short, because it's our first story and we want to know what you guys think about our writing and spelling before we continue writing this insane idea of a story… Phew! Well, let's get going! :b**

**By the way, we do not own anything, other than our twisted minds with all the whacky fantasies. :'**

~oOo~

It was a normal, quiet Saturday afternoon. Brennan was rushing around in her apartment to get finished. Earlier that week, she and the others had gotten an invitation from Angela and Hodgins for a party. It had said that everyone had to bring a date and that everyone had to fulfill Angela's wishes for the day, 'cause it was her birthday.

Brennan had asked Angela if it was okay for her to bring someone the squint-squad didn't know.

"Hmm," Angela had said. "Is he hot?"

"Well, he has a very symmetrical bone structure and I find him rather attractive," Brennan answered.

Angela shook her head. That wasn't the answer she'd been looking for.

"Good for you, sweetie," she said as she shook her head and walked away.

~oOo~

Someone knocked on Brennans door and she hurried over and looked through the peeping hole. It was John Fruity, her date. She'd met him because of Angela. They had been playing a 'game' as Angela had called it: they would dial a series of coincidental numbers and try to talk to whoever answered. It had been her turn and she had dialed John's number. Instead of hanging up, he started talking with her and she was pleased to discover that he lived nearby.

"Hi," said John as Brennan opened the door.

"Hey," she answered and moved closer for a quick peck on the mouth.

John just stared at her.

"Is something wrong?" Brennan asked with a wondering look.

"Wha? No! No, I was just… Um, you look wonderful!" John stuttered.

Brennan glanced down at herself. She was wearing a black tight fitting dress, that wasn't leaving too much to the imagination of whoever was so lucky as to look at her. It was strapless with a corsage and ended just above her knees. Her shoes were simple black stilettos that added two and a half inches to her height.

"Well, thank you. You look quite handsome, yourself," she said, giving him a glance over.

He was wearing a simple black suit with a tie in a deep red color.

"We better get going. We don't want to be late," he said.

"Right, I'll just grab my coat and my purse," Brennan said, already moving towards her living room.

~oOo~

**So, that's it for now. We know it's short, what do you guys think? Please review! We wan't to know if it's okay for us to keep this up! (: **

**See ya**

**BoothsJeffersonianSquints; ChocolateSquint & JewelrySquint '3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! We're SO sorry! Please don't kill us! We've finally been able to write some more and to make it up to you, we're going to write as many chapters as we can today an tonight! **

**We – sadly – doesn't own anything... But if we did! Boy oh boy!**

Brennan and John drove to Angela and Hodgins' way too big mansion in a comfortable silence. When they arrived at the gate, John – who had insisted on driving – pressed down on the speaker button and Angelas' voice soon screamed at them:

"What took you so long, Bren? Is that John-John? Can I call you that? John-John? I like it. John-John. Well what are you waitin' for? Come inside! We have cake! Lots of cake. Do you like cake John-John?"

Before John had the chance to say anything, Brennan leaned over him to press down the button and say:

"Can you please open the gate? It's rather boring to speak to you through a camera and microphone,"

Angela just kept talking while pressing down the button that opened the gate. Brennan and John drove through and soon they were face-to-face with the still talking Angela.

"Sweetie!" Angela almost screamed at Brennan before even noticing John who looked a little scared. "And good-evening to you too, _John-John_," Angela said while smirking.

"Please don't call me John-John. My name is _John_. Only once," said John, who was by now completely ignored by the ever-talking Angela.

Meanwhile Booth was calling every woman he knew to see if any of them had plans for the evening. He knew Angela – or Hodgins in her place – would kill him if he didn't show and he couldn't show without a date. Those were the rules. He just had one tiny little problem. He didn't have a date. He wanted to take Bones, but when he had asked her about her plans, she'd told him that she already had a date. That damn _John Fruity_. What kind of name was that anyway? It sounded like you could eat the guy. Idiotic.

Booth kept on calling, but since it was last minute calls everyone had plans. He cursed silently under his breath – and prayed to God for forgiveness – and decided to go alone, even though it was against the rules.

Booth arrived at the gate and pushed down the call-button.

"Heeello," came the voice of a very over-excited Jack Hodgins.

"Heeello," came the voice of a very non-over-excited Seeley Joseph Booth. "Are you going to let me in, Hodgins?"

"Nope, you didn't bring a date, so – according to Angelas' rules – you're not getting inside,"

"C'mon man! Let a lonely man in? It's dark and cold out here! Please? For old friendships sake?" Booth desperately asked.

"Nope, Angelas' rules. Get outta here or I'll send out the dogs!" Hodgins said in an evil voice that made Booth sweat drop.

"HODGINS! LET BOOTH IN!" came the sing-song voice of a annoyed Angela Montenegro.

"But Angie! He didn't bring a date! It's your rules, Honey!" Hodgins confused voice reached Booth.

A loud smack could be heard, followed a ear-piercing "OW!". That made Booth smile big time.

"Sorry, Hot-Stuff. The gates are open," and just as Angela finished, the gates opened to let a relieved FBI-Agent in.

Angela tore Hodgins away from the big buttons that controlled the security and said:

"For the next time, Booth and Bren are _always_ allowed inside, no matter the rules. They're the exceptions, 'kay?"

"Umm.. Sure, but why is that?" Hodgins asked her a little confused.

Angela sighed.

"It's part of my big evil Bring-Brennan-And-Booth-Together Plan,"

"Oh, okay. But what about that John-John guy?"

"Oh, don't worry. If I have to I'll kill him," Angela said sounding confident.

"But- " Hodgins was cut off by Angelas eager lips.

After – what was supposed to be – a quick make-out session, they returned to the party.

**A/N: Kisses from ChocolateSquint & JewelrySquint. Please Read and Review! :b**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooo.. The story continues where it left off... Didn't expect that, huh? :D**

**Read if you dare! (Muahahahahahahahaha!)**

**We **_**STILL **_**don't own anything, but the idea to the story TT_TT. Bye for now ;) **

When Angela and Hodgins returned, there was a staring contest going on between Booth and John. Brennan just stared at them, totally oblivious to the tension around her.

Angela sighed and quickly said:

"Dinner's ready!" before anything more happened between the two jealous men.

Booth snapped out of it, grabbed Brennans' hand, and led her to the table. John quickly followed.

Brennan sat down at the table with Booth on her right side and John on her left.

The other guests sat at the table and Angela sat at the end of the table, it was her birthday after all. Cam sat in front of Brennan with her handsome, dark date at her side.

A small army of servants came in and set dinner on the table, while both Booth and John tried to get Brennans' attention.

"So Bones, how've you been?"

"Booth, you saw me yesterday evening, it's not even twenty-four hours ago," Brennan answered.

"Yeah, I know... but you know... Just catching up," Booth tried.

"Uh, Brennan do you remember when we first met?" John asked, eager to get her attention back.

"Of course I do. It was less than two weeks ago and you were wearing a pink shirt," she said in a indifferent voice.

Booth laughed and John glared at him.

"I told you, it used to be red," John defended himself.

This just made Booth laugh harder.

"And you didn't consider the possibility of buying a shirt that wasn't looking pinkish? I have to say, the color doesn't suit you," Brennan said matter-of-factly.

Booth had trouble breathing. He was laughing too hard and it earned him a kick from Cam. With a lot of self control, he stopped laughing.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Cam just smiled and shook her head.

Dinner continued with a lot of talk – mainly bickering between Booth and John – about this and that.

When everyone was finished with their food, it was time for Angela to open her presents. First up was Cams' gift. As she removed the wrappings, she discovered a shoebox. She eagerly opened the box and squealed in delight. Inside the box was a pair of bloodred stilettos with 3 inch black heels.

"THANK YOU!" she screamed at Cam, who in return covered her ears with a pained expression.

"You're very welcome," she answered with a smile on her face.

Angela carefully put the shoes back in the box, and moved on to Brennans' gift. It was huge and wrapped in purple paper. When she un-wrapped it, she discovered a box almost the same size as herself. Opening the box she saw a black dress-bag. Inside the bag was a huge red dress that matched her shoes. Taking a closer look, Angela discovered it was floor length and strapless. Again she screamed, and hugged Brennan so hard she had trouble breathing.

"Thank you SO much, Sweetie! I love, love, love, love it!"

"You're quite welcome, Ange," Brennan whispered.

When Angela finished whit hugging Brennan breathless, she moved on to Booths present.

"This better be good, G-Man!" she threatened.

"Trust me. It is," Booth answered with a big smile.

Angela glanced at the box. It was the biggest present, almost bigger than herself. She _loved _big presents! She smiled evilly to herself, as she began ripping of the paper. The smile soon turned into a frown, when she discovered box after box, all neatly wrapped in different colored paper.

"Booth!" she groaned. "What is this?"

"It's your gift, Angela. From me. C'mon, open it!" Booth answered innocently.

Angela growled and returned to un-wrapping the now medium sized gift. A little while later, she came to a solid black box. She opened it and felt her eyes widen. Inside was a jewelry set made out of pearls. There was a necklace, bracelet and a pair of earrings. Angela smiled when she discovered the jewelry would fit perfectly with the dress and shoes. Suddenly she turned suspicious.

"Hey, Booth? Are you gay?" she asked.

"What? No! Where did that come from?" Booth asked bewildered while glaring at John, who was laughing hysterically.

"Well, if you're not gay then how'd you know what kind of jewelry would fit with the dress?"

"Um... I- you know! Intuition... I mean, gut-feeling!"

"Quit lying. You suck at it,"

"Hey! I lie perfectly fine, thank you! Um, I mean-"

Brennan interrupted before he could finish.

"I helped him, Ange. Sorry, but we wanted it to match and we didn't trust him on this,"

"Hey, that's not what you told me!" Booth said, sounding a little hurt.

"Suck it up, Hot-Stuff. I'm convinced you're not gay... For now," Angela said, very unconvincing.

After the group's presents, the other followed. In between the tearing of paper screams of delight could be heard.

Booth had been watching that annoying _Fruity_ guy the entire evening and he did _not _like him. So he decided to do something about him. While Angela had everyone's attention, he silently slipped away into one of the many hallways to make a quick phone call.

**A/N: C'ya in the next chapter! **

**ChocolateSquint & JewelrySquint! :DDD**


End file.
